tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
AndyJMC~ as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
14:11 AndyJMC ~AndyJMC~@c-98-249-236-98.hsd1.fl.comcast.net has joined #declension 14:11 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Andy. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 14:12 I'm AndyJMC~ and I'm trying out for Noah. 14:13 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. 14:13 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 14:13 Got it. 14:14 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 14:14 Yes i do! 14:14 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. 14:14 <@TDIFan13> c: 14:15 <@TDIFan13> Can you link me? 14:15 Oh, wait D: i can't paste the links x,x 14:15 <@TDIFan13> Alright, is it on your userpage? 14:15 An extension. 14:16 Actually each one is in a different extension jajaja 14:16 <@TDIFan13> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AAndyJMC~/Audition_Tape 14:16 That's the one :3 14:16 <@TDIFan13> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AAndyJMC~/Opening_confessional 14:16 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. c: 14:16 Yep ^^ 14:16 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 14:17 Okey. 14:17 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 14:18 9 14:18 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 14:18 10 14:19 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:19 No 14:19 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 14:19 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 14:19 No 14:20 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 14:20 Yes 14:21 Do i have to specify? 14:22 <@TDIFan13> Oh, oops. 14:22 <@TDIFan13> Thought I asked the next question. 14:22 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 14:23 It's ok ^^ Well, i guess main antagonist 14:24 <@TDIFan13> Okay, one sec. 14:24 <@TDIFan13> I'm just calling in an actor. 14:24 OMG okay. 14:26 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-98-111-141-211.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #declension 14:27 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Izzy. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 14:27 Bigez has changed nick to Izzy2 14:28 Didi it work? 14:29 I guess not D: 14:30 <@TDIFan13> No, that's weird. 14:30 <@TDIFan13> o_o 14:30 Hi, I'll be right with you. 14:30 Hi ^^ 14:31 I know, i tried it twice. 14:31 Izzy14 ~Izzy14@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #declension 14:31 Hey, Noah! 14:31 Cute shoes. 14:31 Mmm... Hi Crazy chick, thanks i guess... 14:31 I had shoes like those once, but then I mistook one of them for a bowl of pasta and ate it. 14:31 xD 14:32 That's so... interesting, but i can't keep listen to you, i have some things todo. 14:33 What ya gotta do, No-No? 14:33 None your bussines e_e 14:34 TELL ME. :@ 14:34 Are you still here? Leave already... 14:34 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:34 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. ^_^ 14:34 Great job. 14:35 AndyJMC ~AndyJMC~@c-98-249-236-98.hsd1.fl.comcast.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions